night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Interactions
This tab is where you can find the advanced social interactions from deep discussions to dates and favors. As more advanced options in addition to a character's particular taste, they have different costs and requirements. These options are further subdivided into the groups of discussion, hangout, date, small favor, and larger favor. Each of those groups will be addressed below. In all cases, if you attempt the interaction without meeting the requirements, the subject will refuse and you will lose favor with them. Discussions These interactions are effectively advanced chats. They grant favor and love but are dependant on the character's preferences based on their personality. Professionalism may increase the requirements. Hangouts These are pre date interactions, and the first interactions to cost favor. Like discussions above and dates below, Hangouts are subject to personality type preferences. Professionalism may increase the requirements. Dates Dates are just that. In addition to the requirements below, they require both you and the subject to be romantically inclined to the other. Like Discussions and Hangouts above, Dates are subject to personality type preferences. Professionalism may increase the requirements. Small Favors These are the first interactions that are not dependant on the subject's personality type. Professionalism may increase the requirements. Each of these interactions is different enough that each will be detailed individually. Specific Small Favors * Ask for their phone number: The NPC will give you their phone number, allowing you to call them and see their stats. This action has no Favor cost but the Favor requirement must be met. * Let's go somewhere private: Allows you to perform actions that require intimacy with the character but do not skip time. Such actions can go from asking for a blowjob to coercing them to have sex with Billy * Ask some personal questions: Allows you to ask some personal questions that have a chance at increasing Corruption and lead to unlocking a character's fetish. (See that page for list of characters.) Once all the small questions have been passed, the large questions become available (see below). Large Favors Like small favors but bigger and potentially time-consuming. Like small favors they do not depend on the subject's personality type. Professionalism may increase the requirements. Each of these interactions is different enough that each will be detailed individually. Specific Large Favors * Let's Skip Class: Allows you to perform interactions that require privacy or advance time. Permits intimate actions like "Let's Go Somewhere Private" above, allows time-consuming activities like dates, and allows Sex, which is both intimate and time-consuming. * Let's Hang Out After Class: Same as "Let's Skip Class" except uses next time block instead of the current one. * Ask some personal questions: Allows you to ask some personal questions that have a chance at increasing Corruption and lead to unlocking a character's fetish. (See that page for list of characters.) Unlocked after finishing the small favor questions. (See above.) * Professional Favors: Those are exclusive to Professional characters. At the moment, only Principal Larson is implemented. See her page for more details on them. Category:Interactions